


Invited to Play Time

by Rabbit4753



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit4753/pseuds/Rabbit4753
Summary: Siegbert and Peri are in the middle of a passionate night when Selkie quite literally jumps in, wanting to “play” with them. Peri is more than happy to oblige. Both chapters commissioned by anonymous.
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh, it’s too much!” Peri howled. As Siegbert laid on his bed, watching his father’s retainer bounce up and down on his cock, he continued to wonder if this was really the best idea. Peri was the one who had approached him - rather, she pinned him against a wall, kissed him like her life depended on it, then gave him a blowjob right then and there. Nobody saw, thank the gods, but ever since, Peri had been taking every opportunity she got to bang him.

Peri’s intentions weren’t hidden. She made it clear from the start that she was infatuated with Siegbert purely because he was his father’s son. It made him uncomfortable, thinking about Peri’s undoubtedly kinky fantasies about his father, but he never brought it up. After all, having a fuckbuddy wasn’t the worst thing in the world, no matter the reason.

Still, there was a problem that Siegbert wasn’t sure how to address. Mainly, that of Peri’s behavior. She was the dominant one in bed, that was without a doubt. A little too dominant for him to properly handle. He’d already lost two shirts from Peri’s desperate ripping, and sex with her could end up with him sore the next morning. Plus, with how loud she was, he worried that it could only be a matter of time before they were found out, and an illicit relationship with a retainer was something he didn’t need.

Still, Siegbert never fought Peri off. Mostly because she’d probably tear his throat out if he did put up a serious fight, but also because it was damn good sex. He had already came in her pussy once, yet she was still going up and down on his cock with seemingly endless stamina. She was absolutely wild, and that kept Siegbert attached to her. He supposed it took someone as crazy as Peri to show him just how good a crazy girl could be.

The two of them were so lost in the passion of it all that they didn’t notice the door to Siegbert’s room opening. After all, in the dead of night, no light was going to come in. It was only once he felt someone press up against his side that he shouted in terror. The person next to him shouted back, rolling off the bed.

Siegbert and Peri scrambled off the bed. He shut the door and locked it - _how could I have forgotten to lock it!?_ \- while Peri grabbed her spear from the wall. They both turned to face the intruder, who was standing up and rubbing her forehead. “Oww…” she said. “I hit my head…”

“Selkie!?” Siegbert exclaimed, looking at the kitsune. “What the hell are you doing here? You scared us half to death!”

“Scared _you_ !?” Selkie exclaimed right back. “You scared _me_! All I did was come in to play, and then you screamed in my face!”

“You can’t just sneak up like that - wait, did you say ‘play?’” Siegbert blinked. “What...did you think we were doing?”

“Wrestling!” Selkie excitedly declared. “And Peri was winning!” That made the prince blush. Meanwhile, Peri had been watching silently with a blank expression. “I wanted to join in! But I get it, you’re a buncha jerks who wanna play by yourselves. I’ll just go…”

“Wait,” Peri said, throwing her spear in the corner and approaching Selkie. “I think we should let her ‘play’ with us. Don’t you, Siegbert?”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea…” Siegbert muttered. Peri shot him a death glare that could scare the skin off a Faceless, and he immediately changed his tune. “I mean, of course! Of course she can, uh, play.”

“Yay!” Selkie shouted. Then, she stripped, humming to herself. She noticed Siegbert’s startled look and paused. “What? You two are naked too. It’s important to follow the rules of the game!” With that, she tossed her bundle of clothes at the locked door, showing off her slim, pale body. Considering she always wore such baggy clothes, Siegbert had never realized just how beautiful her figure was. “Alright, what now?”

Peri had a maniacal look in her eyes that made Siegbert deeply uncomfortable. “Why,” she said, “the only normal thing to do! Get on the bed.” Selkie obeyed, hopping onto Siegbert’s bed and waiting on her knees. Peri grabbed his hand and yanked him over, tossing him onto his back next to the kitsune. “See that, Selkie?” She pointed to his still hard dick.

“Oh, we’re playing the sex game!” Selkie realized, her smile growing even wider. “I love that one!” Without another word, she fell on top of Siegbert, her face at his crotch while her pussy hovered over his head. “Alright Siegbert, let’s see who cums first!” It scared Siegbert quite a bit to see Selkie so naturally get into it. Just how much of the “sex game” had she played?

Peri, meanwhile, gave an amused giggle. “Go on, Siegbert. You have to try to win the game, remember?” Realizing he wasn’t getting out of this, Siegbert raised his head and stuck his tongue out, sliding it over Selkie’s snatch. She shivered in delight before plunging her head down on his cock, taking half of it in one go. And so began the competition to make the other cum first. Siegbert would shove his tongue into Selkie’s pussy, exploring her folds, while she bobbed her head up and down on his cock with ease. It wasn’t long before the two of them were moaning like animals. Though, Selkie at least had an excuse for that.

Things got so intense that Siegbert momentarily forgot about Peri’s presence. That was, until he felt the retainer’s tongue slide across his ballsack. “I know it’s probably cheating to team up on you, but frankly, I wanna see you lose,” she taunted, giving his balls a good squeeze. She knew full well that he had a weakness for her playing with his balls, and she was using that to the best of her ability. And so it was less than a minute later that he burst his load into Selkie’s mouth.

Selkie, the good girl that she was, swallowed all of it. She pulled his cock out of her mouth, sighing happily and licking her lips. “Yummy! Peri, try some!” Peri slid her tongue up his shaft and to his tip, sucking off the last drops of cum that still lingered. The overstimulation was driving Siegbert insane. “I win!” Selkie declared with a cheer. “So, what prize do I get?”

As Selkie got off of Siegbert, Peri laughed. It was the kind of laugh only she could give, the kind that told him there was nothing but trouble coming his way. “Your prize is to have him breed you, Selkie dear.”

“Breed me?” Selkie tilted her head. “But daddy told me you gotta save that for someone special!”

“Nonsense!” Peri said, putting her hands on Selkie’s sides. “Come on, listen to your instincts. They’re telling you something, aren’t they? They’re saying, ‘let Siegbert knock you up, let him put a baby in you…” one of her hands slid over to Selkie’s stomach.

“Um, Peri…” Siegbert said. “That’s a little too far, don’t you think?” In truth, the idea of it terrified him.

“What do you mean? Peri asked. “You should be just as happy! Just think, you’ll be the proud father of two children.”

“I’m not ready to be a--” Siegbert stopped, his blood running cold. “Wait, you just said…”

Peri stepped back, rubbing her own stomach. “Surprise, Siegbert dear. Now--” She grabbed Selkie again, much rougher this time, aligning her pussy over his dick. “Go crazy, you two.”

“Selkie, this is crazy! You don’t have to--” Siegbert stopped, looking at Selkie’s face. She was smiling just as widely as Peri was. He gulped. This wasn’t going to end well.

Selkie slammed her hips down, taking his cock inside of her. She howled - not a howl like Peri’s, but a real howl, the kind that an animal at heart could make - and started going at a speed that put even Peri to shame. Siegbert tried to push her off of him, but before he could, Peri unceremoniously sat down on his face. “Get licking, sweetie!”

Finally, Siegbert realized he had lost. There was nothing he could do to prevent this. All he could do was just enjoy the ride. So he plunged his tongue inside of Peri’s pussy, trying to go as deep as he could, as if to spite her. She just ended up enjoying it even more. The two girls went to town on him, using him more like a toy than a partner. There was something about that that instilled a deep thrill in his soul.

Siegbert heart the unmistakable sound of the two girls making out above him, moaning into each other’s lips. Peri had taken over the kiss, obviously, but Selkie was putting up a fight of her own, the two tongues wrestling for dominance. He wasn’t even included in that competition. No, he was the bottom in the bed, and he knew that full well. And by this point, he had come to realize that it was better to accept and enjoy that fact.

It wasn’t long before Siegbert shot a load right into Selkie, but the kitsune kept fucking him anyways, likely wanting to make sure he would knock her up. Peri, meanwhile, was not shy about her own orgasm, grinding against his face as her juices spilled out onto his lips and into his mouth. He lapped them up obediently and continued like usual. After another orgasm on his part, combined with Selkie’s own climax, the three of them finally began to settle down. Selkie crawled off of him, her pussy full of his seed, and Peri stood up, satisfied with the way he serviced her.

The two girls laid on either side of Siegbert, cuddling up to him. “Goodnight, Siegbert sweetie,” Peri whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m gonna be pregnant…” Selkie muttered as she began to fade off to sleep as well. Siegbert, more exhausted than either of them, closed his eyes and tried to drift to sleep.

In the morning, a well-placed ray of sun shooting through the bedroom window hit Siegbert right on the face, forcing him to wake up. He tried to bring up a hand to shield his eyes, only to realize the girls had each grabbed onto one, now holding them with a vice-like grip. So all he could do was lay there until they woke up. He wasn’t about to displease either of them, so he let them wake up naturally. Still, Selkie’s presence confirmed that the prior night was no dream.

Eventually Peri was the first to wake up, and without any worries, she woke up Selkie. The two of them got out of bed, chatting about how fun last night was while Siegbert tried to freshen up. “Hey, Peri…” Siegbert said, looking over to the knight as she finished getting dressed. “About what you said, last night, about being pregnant…”

“Oh, I lied,” Peri said, giggling. “Sorry, was that mean? I just wanted to make sure Selkie had a fun time. But I wasn’t lying about knocking her up. And considering you’ve filled my womb up plenty of times already, who knows?” She winked. “I might have a surprise for you real soon.”

“See ya, Siegbert!” Selkie said cheerfully before stepping out of the door. Peri chuckled once more before leaving herself. The only one left in the room was Siegbert, who sat down at the side of his bed, realizing that things were about to get a whole lot worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to contact me at randomalt4573@gmail.com.


	2. Chapter 2

Peri and Selkie had gone to a cleric. An actual cleric. And that cleric confirmed they were both properly knocked up. For Siegbert, this meant a massive crisis as he tried to figure out what to do now. For the girls, it meant they had to stick to oral and anal. Peri put it best, saying, “Well, we have to make the most of this time! Sex is a lot harder when you’re farther along in your pregnancy.” She said it so casually, as if pregnancy from an affair was an absolutely normal thing to discuss.

Selkie was even more bubbly about the whole thing. “When I told daddy, he got kinda mad. But then he forgave me! So everything’s good!” Siegbert wished he could have that kind of black and white view of the matter. He had tried more than a few times to sit down with the two of them and discuss how to deal with this. Their response was that he was overreacting, and they’d just play it by ear. Needless to say, that response did not satisfy the Nohrian prince.

So, Siegbert tried a different tactic: actual bonding. He started spending more quality time with Peri and Selkie, which usually just ended up becoming more passionate sex. But every once in a while, they would actually have a dialogue, and that was why he kept trying. He learned that Selkie loved peaches, so he would bring a peach every time he visited her. Peri loved blood, which was harder to procure, but jewelry with blood-red gems and stones produced a similar effect, so he just went with that instead.

It was in the middle of another session with Selkie, wherein she was currently laying atop Siegbert and pounding her asshole against his crotch, when he tried once again to make some sort of non-sexual conversation. “S-so, thought of any baby names?”

“Baby names?” Selkie repeated, confused. “It’s been a few weeks since it got confirmed. Now’s not the time for silly stuff like that! Besides…” She stopped, slamming down particularly hard, taking his whole cock in one thrust. “You need to focus on stretching my asshole.”

“I’m just saying,” Siegbert continued, thrusting in time with Selkie’s own thrusts, “that it’s something worth considering. I mean, it’s our child! That’s important!”

“I was thinking of sticking it in a Deeprealm and taking it out once it’s fully grown. Then we could have a proper orgy with our child!” It was worrying to Siegbert that this idea actually turned him on quite a bit. “Wouldn’t that be lovely, Siegbert?”

“Perhaps,” Siegbert said, trying to dodge the question. “But maybe we should pick names before picking where it’ll grow up.”

“Fine,” Selkie said with an annoyed groan. “What are your suggestions, then?”

“If it’s a girl, I was thinking Harriet.”

“Of course you’d want it to be a girl. That excited at fucking your daughter’s pussy?”

“Just how much perverted nonsense has Peri been teaching you?” Siegbert asked worriedly.

“Oh, you have no idea,” Selkie said happily. “I thought sex was just for some playing and babymaking, but she’s taught me just how versatile it truly is!” Of course, Siegbert thought with a heavy sigh. Peri was going to be the death of him one of these days. And not literally, for once. “But I think Pia is a much cuter name, don’t you?”

“Eh, I still prefer Harriet--”

“Like, imagine giving her the name Pia!” Selkie said, interrupting. “Short, but graceful!” Siegbert was on his last nerve with these two. All they cared about was the sex and not the children they were going to give birth to.  _ His _ children! In anger, Siegbert found himself pushing Selkie down next to him and crawling on top of her, dick over her mouth.

“We’re naming her Harriet,” Siegbert said angrily.

“Oh yeah? And why should I--MMPH!” Selkie was cut out as Siegbert carelessly shoved his dick into her mouth. He was done playing games. He fucked her relentlessly, making sure she never had any time to relax.

“This is why,” Siegbert said. “Because I’m the one in charge in this relationship. I’ve let you and Peri get away with too much, but not anymore!” It felt so invigorating to finally be in charge once again. And to let all of his frustrations out by fucking this adorable Kitsune’s throat was just the cherry on top! “Oh fuck, keep sucking, whore!” Selkie moaned. “Oh, you like being called a whore, huh? Must be because it’s true. Who else gets knocked up just because someone told her to? Oh, fuck!” With that, he shot his load down her throat, sighing happily.

Siegbert pulled out, giving one last spurt across Selkie’s face. She coughed and sputtered, taking a moment to recover. “F-fine, you win,” she said weakly. “We’ll name her Harriet. If it’s a girl.”

“If it’s a girl,” Siegbert agreed.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you that dominant in bed, Siegbert,” Selkie said, pleasantly surprised. “I wouldn’t mind seeing that side a bit more often, you know. Always playing the alpha can get a little dull, you know?”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Siegbert said, getting up. “Now, I think I need to have a conversation with Peri about how seriously she needs to take this child issue.”

An hour later, Siegbert finally found Peri. She had been in the middle of practicing her spear moves, slashing a training dummy to ribbons. He not-so-subtly told her that it was time for some more fun, giving her a quick slap on the ass and heading to his room. She followed, giggling the whole way there.

Once the door was shut and locked behind them, Peri was ready to pounce on Siegbert. But much to her surprise, before she could, he pinned her against a wall. She grinned fiercely. “Oh? Does the little sub think he can actually be on top for once?” She tried to push him away, only for him to slam her right back against the wall.

“Peri, you need to be serious about this baby,” Siegbert warned.

“Oh, don’t tell me that’s why you suddenly grew a pair!” Peri said with a laugh. “Listen, I’ll take it seriously once I get an actual baby bump, mkay?”

“No,” Siegbert said through gritted teeth. “You’re going to start taking it seriously right now.”

“Or what?” Peri said daringly. Siegbert’s response was to toss her towards the bed. She stumbled back and fell right onto it, and he didn’t hesitate, pinning her onto it and lifting up her skirt. He pulled her panties down to her ankles and roughly rubbed her pussy. “Is this supposed to make me submit or something? Oh please, Siegbert.”

“We need to decide how to raise this kid,” Siegbert said. “What to name it. What to tell everyone else. How to work with Selkie. These are important, you know.” Peri suddenly kicked him square in the gut, sending him falling onto his back. She pounced on him, rubbing his bulge through his pants.

“And we will, you moron. But you need a little bit of patience. Or do you start worrying faster than you cum, quickshot?”

“Maybe if you spent as much time worrying about our baby as you do thinking of new ways to bone me, I wouldn’t be so worried, Peri.”

“Touche, my dear Siegbert.” Peri grinned. Siegbert pushed, rolling on top of her. She leaned up and planted a fierce kiss on his lips, and he met it with fierce resistance. Their tongues fought for control, dancing between their mouths. All the while, they kept rubbing each other’s crotches, moaning loudly. Siegbert broke the kiss and moved his head down, roughly nibbling Peri’s neck hard enough to leave marks. That made her give out a wild moan. “Finally, showing some real balls. There’s the son of Xander I wanted to fuck.”

Siegbert growled at that, but before he could act, Peri made them roll around once more, winding up on top yet again. She had a terrifying grin on her face that she usually reserved for battle, but the bloodlust usually in her eyes was now just plain ol’ lust. Still, he couldn’t help but jokingly ask, “So, you aren’t gonna stab me, right?”

Peri giggled at that. “Stabbing a big, strong man like you would be a waste.” She reached down and, Siegbert’s surprise, gave his ass a quick, light slap. “That’s for the spank you gave me at the training grounds.”

“Well, I suppose that’s fair,” Siegbert said. Peri got off of him, standing up. He stood up as well. “So, what now, then?”

“Eh, all this talk of responsibilities and the future and stuff has really ruined my mood for sex. I suppose you’ll just have to rub one yourself, huh?” Peri was still being a total tease, and Siegbert wasn’t ready to deal with that. So one last time, he pushed her onto the bed, flipped her so she was laying on her stomach, and without any preparation, thrusted into her tight asshole. “Ah!” She cried out repeatedly, clearing being far more in the mood than she had just claimed to be.

“Rub one myself, huh? While you finger yourself in the other room?” Siegbert continued his assault on her ass. “This is more fun, don’t you think?”

“M-maybe…” Peri said with a blush on her face. A blush! Siegbert couldn’t remember the last time that girl blushed, aside from when she got all excited talking about murder. Though, with the war having been over for a while now, murder wasn’t really on the table anymore. Maybe that was why she turned to sex as a new way to enjoy herself? Siegbert decided now wasn’t the time to deliberate that. Now was the time to fuck her silly.

“If I have to use this asshole rather than your cunt for the better part of a year, I’m gonna make sure to get it to fit me a little better. So I guess I’ll just start fucking it into shape!” He thrust especially hard, giving Peri’s ass a slap that made her cheeks jiggle from the force. “Your ass really is something else. I bet it was all that time on your steed, huh? Must’ve really worked these cheeks out.” He spanked her again. By this point, she was totally engrossed in all of it, no longer even bothering to fight back.

Siegbert kept at it, sweat running down his forehead as he looked down at the pathetic face of Peri, with her eyes rolled back and her tongue lolling out. The sight of it was enough to bring him to the edge, slamming his entire length into her one last time before letting out pump after pump of his seed. He pulled out, shooting the last bits of his cum over her asscheeks. With that, he pulled his pants back up and fixed up his belt, turning to leave.

“W-wait!” Peri cried out. “I haven’t cum yet! You gotta make me cum!”

Siegbert paused, then let out a low chuckle. “Guess you’ll have to do it yourself, then.” With that, he left his room with Peri still inside, incredibly needy and horny. He could hear her moans before he even shut the door behind him, no doubt the result of furious masturbation.

It felt good to get those two to listen for once, Siegbert thought to himself. Even if Peri was just left thinking about fucking, Selkie at least was starting to take things a bit more seriously. Some progress was better than nothing, and he still had time to make sure this situation wasn’t going to turn into a total disaster. As soon as he was done figuring things out with the two of them, he could get around to telling his parents about his situation...or maybe not. He hadn’t quite decided on that bit just yet. After all, explaining to the king of Nohr, a paragon of the country’s conservative, traditional ideals, that he had knocked up his retainer and a Kitsune as the result of a careless affair, would undoubtedly end up getting him in an unholy amount of trouble. That was the kind of behavior that would have a member of nobility hidden away from the public eye, let alone the crown prince.

For three days, Siegbert heard nothing from Peri and Selkie. Three agonizing days. They were still around, of course, but they were seemingly making a concerted effort to avoid him. He began to worry, as he always did. Had they become tired of him after his outbursts? Were they afraid of him? Or, even worse, did they now resent him? He couldn’t bear the thought of them keeping him from seeing his children out of sheer spite. He deliberated apologizing. Then, at the beginning of the fourth day, he found a letter slid underneath his door signed by the both of them.

_ Siegbert, _

_ We need to talk about things. Tonight, after sundown, meet us in your room. No sooner. Or else I’ll stab you in the gut. _

_ -Peri _

_ Don’t believe her, Siegbert. She just wants it to be a proper surprise. _

_ -Selkie _

Siegbert waited just like he was told. He wasn’t sure why, other than to humor their request. Something was definitely up, but he decided not to think about it too much. Otherwise there would be a good chance his expectations would be too much. So he spent the day training and writing dreadfully boring diplomatic letters. When the sun fell down the horizon and the moon rose to take its place, he headed back to his room. How did they get the key, anyways? Did they pick the lock? He hoped they didn’t break anything to get in.

Thankfully, the doorknob hadn’t been busted off or anything like that. Though it was unlocked. Those two were too ready to take risks. What if someone else had entered before him? He opened the door and stepped inside, shutting the door behind himself.

Peri and Selkie were sitting on his bed, wearing matching kimonos. Both were hiked up to their waists, giving Siegbert a clear view of their uncovered pussies. They grinned. “Hello, Siegbert dear,” Peri said in a low, seductive voice.

“Hiya, Siegbert!” Selkie exclaimed with an excited wave. “Aren’t our outfits cool? We got them from Oboro. Though, I think she intended some underclothes to go with them.”

“Indeed,” Peri said. “But they just feel so soft. No need for anything to get in the way, right?” She idly kicked her legs back and forth, moaning softly as her thighs brushed against one another. Siegbert approached, realizing this was simply another round of sex with the two of them. Not that the fact particularly bothered him. He was just somewhat hoping it would be more serious.

As Siegbert neared the bed, the girls looked at each other, nodded, and then stood up, the bottoms of their kimonos falling to their ankles. They closed the gap. And at the same time, they said, “We love you, Siegbert.”

Siegbert stopped, confused. “You heard us,” Peri said, setting a gentle hand on his shoulder. “We love you. And not the silly kind of love one declares during sex. We  _ love _ you.” Selkie set her hand on his other shoulder. He tried to say something but found that words wouldn’t come out. He hadn’t expected this at all. They had successfully shocked him. And as they both grinned, he realized that was exactly what they wanted to do.

Selkie and Peri yanked Siegbert’s shirt, throwing him onto the bed. “You really thought you could try to become the one wearing the pants in this relationship?” Peri asked angrily. “Come now, Siegbert, we’re in charge.”

“We still love you though,” Selkie said. “That wasn’t a lie. We just...love you more when you’re our little bottom bitch, you know?” With that, she used her Kitsune strength to tear Siegbert’s shirt clean off. “So be a good little bottom bitch and let us fuck you silly.”

Siegbert decided he wasn’t going to let this happen again. He grabbed Selkie’s kimono and yanked her onto the bed with him, making her let out a surprised yip. He rolled onto her, gripping her outfit tightly as he kissed her. He pushed his tongue past her lips and began fighting with her own tongue for dominance, a fight which she wouldn’t easily give in to. Peri hadn’t intervened yet, likely enjoying the sight of the two of them struggling.

Though Selkie was plenty strong thanks to her beastly heritage, Siegbert wasn’t the king’s son for nothing. He still had some dragon blood inside of him. He pinned her arms to the bed, using his legs to hike up her kimono. Then he let one of her arms go and shot his hand down to her crotch, rubbing her pussy. She tried to push him away with the one hand she could use, but it didn’t work. Peri wrapped her arms around him, whispering in his ear, “Go on then. Prove you aren’t just a bottom bitch.” Her hands moved down his body, quickly removing his belt and pushing his pants and underwear down to his ankles. He used the opportunity just like she wanted, shoving his cock between Selkie’s thighs and thrusting into them. “Good choice, dear. Selkie does have such lovely thighs.”

Siegbert broke the kiss, leaving Selkie to pant heavily. “What was that, Selkie?” He asked triumphantly as he kept fucking between her thighs. “What was that you called me? A bottom bitch, huh? Seems you don’t know your place.” Selkie suddenly grinned, using a strong bout of strength to flip over and on top of him.

“I could say the same about you, Siegbert!” Selkie scooted up, sitting on Siegbert’s face while Peri held his legs down. Just whose side was she on? “Eat my ass! Start licking, bottom bitch!” He refused, which made her groan in frustration, grinding her ass against him.

Peri tapped Selkie on the shoulder. “You can bring a horse to water, but you can’t make it drink, Selkie.” The Kitsune sighed in defeat and got off of Siegbert, showing a fully nude Peri standing next to him. Selkie got the hint, stripping out of her kimono and tossing it aside. The two looked at each other, as if they were psychically communicating, before both leaping onto him.

Selkie and Peri started exploring every inch of Siegbert’s body, licking and grinding and rubbing all over. He didn’t bother stopping them, enjoying two beautiful women relishing his body. “You know,” he said a bit sheepishly, “perhaps we can take turns being the bottom bitch. That may be the best course of action.” They stopped for a moment, looking at him curiously. “I mean, isn’t any good romantic relationship built on compromise?”

“He’s got a point,” Selkie said, grinding her pussy against Siegbert’s knee.

“Unfortunately, I gotta agree with you on that one,” Peri said. “Alright then, we’ll take turns. But tonight, you’re the bottom bitch. Understand?” Siegbert nodded. “Good. Now be a good boy and let us have our fun.” They continued their assault on his body. Selkie spent a brief period blowing him, but deliberately stopped right before he came. Peri twisted his nipples cruelly, but he didn’t fight back. He’d have plenty of time to wreak revenge at another point.

And sure enough, next time the three of them had sex, it was Peri’s turn to be the bottom bitch. Siegbert and Selkie had great fun abusing her, twisting her nipples just like she had. Selkie was fixated on spanking her until her ass was bright red. And when it was Selkie’s turn, Peri and Siegbert treated her like an animal. They had her on all fours, barking and doing tricks for them. It felt good to be the one in charge, but being the submissive one was a nice change of pace. Whenever the three of them fucked like this, it let Siegbert briefly forget about his worries and just enjoy the beautiful women who loved him as much as he loved them.

The three of them enjoyed the time they had before the pregnancies became too difficult to handle. They tried every position they could think of. Selkie even ended up consulting Nina for different ways to have sex that they had never heard of. Of course, Nina was never informed of what was actually going on. She just assumed the Kitsune was curious. After all, who would’ve believed that the crown prince of Nohr was fucking two of the most beautiful girls in the world, and that they were both pregnant with his children?

For Siegbert, life was good. And he knew once he got to see his darling babies for the first time, life would be even better. He would just focus on it one day at a time. And each day brought a new chance for fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to contact me at randomalt4573@gmail.com.


End file.
